Lunacy of an Event
by c0sm0
Summary: Chapter 3 Added! The Princess of the Moon, Luna is assigned to manage the even for this year's Canterlot Foundation Day. However, due to her inexperience ruling a country and being imprisoned on the moon 1000 years ago, how will she manage the event?
1. Part 1: Preperations

"*Sigh* Are you sure you're going to be ok big sis? It's only been since yesterday when you got the pony flu."

Princess Luna was concerned about her older sister and ruler of Equestria Princess Celestia, who was in bed somewhat sick and had a thermometer in her mouth and an ice pack on top of her forehead. She looked at the younger princess and smiled. "It's gonna be alright little sis. The doctor….said I should need to rest for a while. That visit in Fillydelphia had something to do with this…" Celestia trailed off as she sneezed, spitting the thermometer out of her mouth and into her bed.

The younger pegacorn looked at her and used her telekinesis to pass her medicine and a glass of water. Celestia then took hold of those items using her own powers. "I guess so. But you had to get sick while today is the foundation day of Canterlot? How am I supposed to manage the entire preparations sis," Luna asked.

"Well…..I know you can think of something little sis. It's like if you're born as a royal sister, you have the power to organize things here," Celestia said weakly while taking her medicine.

"But you grounded me on the moon 1000 years ago remember? So of course I didn't know how to lead the country that well except for raising the moon," the younger pegacorn said in a worried tone. "Also, I'm still not used to talking to other ponies then you or the ones working in this castle." She continued.

"I'm sure…Ahh….Ahh….AHHHHHHHH….CHOO! …you'll do well," She continued as she blew her nose of excess mucus with a white handkerchief.

Luna used her powers and lifted the scroll beside her big sister's bed. She unwrap it and starts to read it. "You want me to do these," Luna said in disbelief.

"Yes dear…..*Sniff* I'm very sorry…but you're on your own little sis. I need to rest to recover from this cold." Celestia said as she closed her eyes and rest herself.

"Oooookay…as you said." Luna said as she wrapped the scroll and leaves the room, letting her older sister rest. Celestia sighed.

"I hope she will do…..aaahhhhh…alright with the preparations…..Ahhh cho! Confound this cold! It drives me to not attend," She said and sighed.

While walking to the throne room, Luna couldn't help but to let out a serious sigh at seeing the temporary responsibility she has to face. Endless thoughts ran through her head as she looked at the decorations being put up in the main room and at the ponies working hard to decorate the whole place. "Ok Luna…..you can do this. You're a princess who got back on Equestria after a thousand years," she thought to herself. She slowly looked at the scroll, fully unwrapped, and checked the list of things that needs to be done. "Hmm…decorations are going well as scheduled." The purple pegacorn said looking at the decorations being put on but then looked at the banners that were put on the wrong places. "No no no! You should put those banners slightly on top, not on the right." Luna said while flying up and looked at the Pegasus trying to hang the banners. She then looked at the pink unicorn pony on the ground with a pink, yellow and orange colored mane, blue and purple colored tail and has a paintbrush with curly lines for her cutie mark.

"Your highness?" The unicorn asked.

"What is it now Toola-Roola?" Luna asked.

"I'm very sorry to bother you but I think we somehow ran out of ribbons. The decorators said they need more." Toola-Roola said.

"Oh hoofsticks, I thought the decorations for this year's foundation day are enough. Well my sister said that a week ago." Luna said.

"But I think we already used all of them for decorating the throne room. We still need a bit more for the hallways." Toola said, checking her list.

Luna sighed and let out a facehoof. "Ok Toola, Just send a message to the staff room to send in some more ribbon. We can't delay ourselves just because we ran out of materials." Toola nodded to Luna's commands and went outside out in a flash. Luna nodded and then looked at the list. "Decorations: Half-Done. Now then to check the food," she said as she went to the castle's royal kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Luna was greeted by the noise of ponies who were preparing the banquet for the celebration including some of the lead chefs from all over Equestria. She also noticed that some of the food they were supposed to prepare was missing. "What happened to the rest of the food? I'm expecting a pie in there." Luna asked.

"Uh…sorry about that your highness, but I think someone ate the pie while tasting it." One of the chefs said in a worried tone.

"Let me guess: Minty," Luna said to the chef.

"Yes your highness." He answered back.

Under one of the tables where the food is served, an earth pony that is mint green in color, has a pink mane and tail and has three swirled mint candies for her cutie mark was eating the pie that Luna mentioned. She giggled at the sweet taste. "Mmm….now this is my favorite job." She said eating the last slice. She then noticed a hoof and then looked up, seeing an angry Luna. "Uh…..hi…you're…highness?" She said as she let out a burp.

Luna looked angry, staring at the mint green pony in disappointment. "Minty, I told you to supervise the food for the banquet, NOT eat them all." Luna said.

"Sorry your highness, but the food is seriously good. Not to mention the apple pies!" Minty smiled. Luna did not amused by this, looking at the mint green pony. "Ahhhhh…alright your Excellency….I'll supervise and won't eat until the banquet. You know, you're not as nice as your big sister." Minty grinned as she stood up and went back to work.

Luna facehoofed and decided to go to the royal gardens to see how it was maintained. She was pleased to see that all was well: the grasses and bushes were trimmed, the ponds were cleaned using magic and the animals kept there were well fed. Luna also saw how one of the ponies in charge was handling the situation.

"At least there's nothing wrong." She thought to herself. "Maybe my special speech back there did help them get motivated this year, especially what I say about my sister being sick this year." Luna looked at their progress until she heard a squawking sound and saw Philomena flying towards her and then hid on her back. The younger princess was quite confused by the Phoenix's sudden scared look. "Philomena? What's the matter girl?" Luna asked. But Philomena just replied with some squawking accompanied by some body language, something that Luna can't figure out. "Ok Ok…just point to whoever scared you ok," Luna asked. Philomena pointed her wing to the pony approaching them.

She was a white unicorn pony with green and teal mane and tail and had three autumn leaves for her cutie mark. Luna recognized her and got somewhat disappointed. "Ahh…..Gusty…. I just told you to just feed Philomena." Luna said.

"Well your highness, this flaming chicken here doesn't like the feed that I mixed for her. Besides, the other birds in this garden somehow ate it., Gusty said agitated. Philomena stuck her tongue out at Gusty, making the unicorn angrier. "Oh you asked for it…!"

"GUSTY!" Luna yelled. "I told you that you need to be nice on my big sister's pet, not scare her until she burns up into ashes," she continued.

"Sorry," Gusty apologized.

"Just give her usual feed and she'll be satisfied," Luna replied while Philomena nodded.

Gusty looked back at the bird and give out her usual sigh. "As you wish your highness."

Philomena flew away back to her nest in the garden as Gusty followed her. Luna let out a sigh of relief on that one. "Thank goodness." She said before noticing Toola-Roola approaching her.

"Uh….your highness," Toola-Roola asked.

"What now Toola-Roola, is it the decorations again?" Luna asked.

"Not really, but I just got a letter from Twilight Sparkle, and she said she and her friends will arrive at Canterlot soon enough," Toola-Roola explained.

The purple pegacorn scratched her horn, and tried to remember about this. "Aww…..mooncheese! My big sis didn't tell me that they're coming this early," Luna said in serious panic. "How should I behave in front of them, the ones who somehow –defeated- me when I was Nightmare Moon," Luna said in panic.

"Your Highness, your older sister told you to let go of that past and stay calm. Besides, all of Equestria accepted you again with a changed heart," Toola-Roola replied.

"Yes…..I know they will." Luna trailed off; worried that she may screw up. "Somehow…"


	2. Part 1: And the Party has Begun

As the preparations continue throughout Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived at Canterlot through royal carriages and looked all around. Each of the ivory houses is well-decorated and the castle is bustling with life as everypony were doing their best for this day to remember. This isn't the first time that her friends were in Canterlot once since that day during The Grand Galloping Gala "almost" made them have a good time.

"Well, at least we won't be like last time." Twilight said, remembering that disastrous night. "Twi, Ya'll better lighten up there Sugercube. We did badly there the last time, especially when it's sour apples for me on my business sales." Applejack replied meekly.

"Well we all didn't expect that that Gala would be…that posh. I never got to talk more with Spitfire." Rainbow Dash replied.

"But we do have fun there the last time did we did we?" Pinkie Pie asked happily.

Everypony let out a collective groan.

"Don't remind me of that. When I hear about the Gala, I always think about that Prince Un-Charming! UGH!" Rarity said with a slight anger and disappointment. "Now Now Rarity….at least it's not as worse as my night is." Fluttershy sighed, remember how she gone psycho on that time. Thought she also remember that after the Gala, Angel comforted her and her friends helped her to make her feel better.

"Now girls…I assume that all of us would do better in this year's foundation day. Or at least we won't destroy it like last time." Twilight laughed sarcastically.

As the carriage finally arrives at Cantetlot Castle, the girls finally got off and unload their things. Twilight then thanked the Royal Guards for taking them personally to the castle. "Thank you sirs, it's very noble of you for taking us here." Twilight said to the Guards as they smiled back at her. "So when will Princess Celestia greet us? I'm sure we need to ask her a lot of things about this year's event." Rainbow Dash asked.

"As soon as she gets well…well at least she would be."

Everypony looked at the source of the voice as they saw Princess Luna greeting them along with Toola-Roola and Minty. "Princess Luna?" They all said in surprise looking at them. "But I thought you were sleeping in the daytime your highness? Why are you still awake?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well….my big sister got the worst case of Pony Flu." Luna answered as they heard a loud sneeze inside the castle. Twilight is somewhat worried about this. "I'm very sorry. Is she ok? Did she drink her medicine?" Twilight worriedly said. "She is fine Twilight. Big sis said she will recover soon so don't overreact like a wild horse." Luna said calmly. Twilight was relieved to hear this and looked at Toola-Roola, recognizing her. "Toola…I never knew you were now working as the advisers of the Royal Princesses." Twilight said.

"Surprising huh old friend, well I've been working as an adviser now after I graduated The School for Gifted Unicorns. I got an A-class License for Equestrian Politics too." Toola-Roola said. "I'm happy for you Toola. I guess you're good in politics too just like in art." Twilight said proudly.

Her friends were quite confused on this reunion, with Applejack scratching her head. "Twi, I think y'all needing some explaining here. We're really confused." Applejack said.

"Well it's a bit simple, I was Princess Celestia's personal student at the school once I was a filly. But during my studies, I met Toola-Roola and she was quite a smart unicorn." Twilight said. "Yeah…we both shared something similar when we studied here years ago. Except that Twilight Sparkle is more superior magic-wise." Toola said.

"Well that's nice darling. Sometimes schools do have wonderful memories." Rarity said nicely. "Yeah….that was a long time ago." Twilight replied. "Ooohh….but how about that mint green pony there, Is she also your friend too?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't think so." Twilight replied. "Eh….Minty here is more like a newcomer here at the castle. She is quite a taste-taster. But she goes too far on tasting food in the castle." Luna replied. "Oh yeah, she is the daughter of Fizzy, Equestria's famed royal chef. I myself never knew she had a daughter." Applejack said.

"Who cares, were here for this party are we? So I think Ms. Nightmare Moon here can show us the castle. Besides, I am waiting to see The Wonderbolts during the event." Rainbow Dash excitedly said. Luna somehow felt insulted on that and stared at Dash angrily. "DON'T you even dare refer me on that name? Please? Or I will send you to the moon myself!" Luna said. Toola-Roola breaks them up and calms Luna down. "Now your highness….what did you learned about interacting with the commoners?" Toola asked.

Luna deeply sighed "You need to be nice to the subjects and never get mad when insulted." Luna answered. "Good. I think you may need it during the event." Toola replied. Luna herself thinks about this as decorations continued and the ponies keep on chattering onto present events.

After a half day of intense preparations and a few delays in between, the Canterlot Foundation Day party has finally started. Everywhere in Canterlot was now busy entertaining the guests and some were amazed with the decorations that were put up earlier. Tourists were given the tour to the capital itself, providing them some good information on the city that shaped Equestria for centuries.

During the Event, Princess Luna decides to hang out with Twilight and Toola-Roola to see around the city. "It's good for you to actually join us on looking around the city you're highness. I bet the preparations you did is quite magnificent." Twilight complimented the princess. "Thanks Twilight. I was hoping that I wasn't too much unlike my sister's last year." Luna replied. "It's ok Luna; I think my advisory skills there made it just right. And I know you can actually trust me on these things your highness." Toola said proudly.

"We know that Toola-Roola, we know that." Luna chuckled. As the three walked on and looked more on the lively festivities in the city square, Luna somewhat felt that she remembers how much fun she and her sister had 1000 years ago. She feels that everypony respects them and they respect their subjects back until she became resentful on the relation of Night and Day. She can't take off her mind about being imprisoned on the moon but she is starting to cope up after she redeemed herself thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, which opened her heart.

They kept on walking, looking at the sights and greeting the townsponies until a bucket full of dirty water fell down onto Luna's head, with the bucket ending up hanging onto her horn. Both Twilight and Toola-Roola looked at her wet state and Luna herself is all wet and dreary as she let out a groan. "YOU'RE HIGHNESS! Are you ok?" Toola said worriedly. "Wow. That was unexpected." Twilight said. "I'm fine you two. But my mane isn't." Luna said disappointedly.

A white Pegasus Pony arrived and apologized to the younger princess and said it was an accident. Luna let him go and won't give him charges as he flew away. "Well maybe you should take a bath your highness. I could show you to my house to get you cleaned up and you know you don't want to look down and dreary during the event." Twilight grimed sheepishly. "Well ok Twilight." Luna replied as both ponies went to Twilight's house in Canterlot while Toola-Roola advises the townsponies that there's nothing to see here.

Unknowing to them, three cloaked figures were watching them leave as the first one is somewhat agitated on them leaving. "Is it ok to leave them while the three of us were looking here like sitting ducks? We could have roasted their flanks in just 5 seconds." The cloaked figure said. "Relax….we can't do that now in front of these people. But if we had the chance…..we will have our vengeance."

Later on the open rodeo stadium at the east of Canterlot, a lot of ponies looked upon Applejack Bronco bucking one of the bulls to break her last record. The crowd were cheering for her during the event, some of them were cheering loudly for her. Pinkie Pie and Minty were two of them. "Woooooohooo! Go Applejack!" Pinkie Pie cheered. Minty was watching also but is busy eating instead of cheering for her. Applejack successfully lasted for 40 seconds before the bull bucked so hard that Applejack is roughly flung back and crashed into a nearby hay stack. The medical team rushed in to help her, but she is ok with no broken bones.

After the said event, Applejack was awarded first place for this year's Rodeo as well as breaking her previous record. The other ponies greeted her after the event, seeing Applejack's gold medal. "Wow that was amazing Applejack, I never knew you can break that." Minty said happily. "Yeah! You were amaaaaaaaaaaazing back then. And you lasted there for so long you were incredible right?" Pinkie Pie replied, bouncing around the two until she hugged Applejack tightly in a vice-like grip.

The orange pony yelped a bit as her body is a bit sore from that Bronco bucking. "Owowowowow! Pinkie, y'all need to watch the hug, I'mma still sore from that ride sugarcube." Applejack replied with a painful yelp as Pinkie lets go of her. "But yeah, I think all of us need to check on some of the food here. I'm starving." Minty said. "But you just ate a while ago during the rodeo." Pinkie said, quite confused. "Yeah Pinkie, but to this pony, I can eat any amount of food without the serious guilt. That's the reason why Princess Celestia chose me to be the royal taste tester." Minty herself said proudly, prancing as the two ponies looked at her.

"More like Royal Glutton to me." Applejack said sarcastically. "At least she's watching her figure. Maybe I should go on a diet." Pinkie giggled. "Well you won't be Pinkie Pike anymore if you really do that. Besides, I think we still prefer your hyperactive self." Applejack replied. "Okie Dokie Apple Lookie! It would be nice if we see the mane event soon, as long as they're cakes, sarsaparilla, cookies, anything everywhere." Pinkie said happily while bouncing. She then accidentally bumped into somepony who is walking in the other direction as she got hard and almost lost balance. Applejack grabbed Pinkie's legs and pinned her down the ground to stop her from bouncing more. "Ah….I'm very sorry there Ma'am. My friend is somehow had a lot of energy here." Applejack smiled sheepishly as she apologized to the said pony.

The pony Pinkie Pie bumped to is a gray one with an elegant black mane and tail. She also has lavender eyes and has a Treble Clef for her cutie mark. She somewhat recognized Pinkie Pie and got a bit mad at her as she stared back at the three. "You better be. And also tell to the pink one that she ruined me and my band's chance at the Grand Galloping Gala to perform." She said harshly. "Band? You mean that fancy-scamcy that was performing in the gala? Gosh…well I'm really sorry how rude she is. Well obviously I guess I hope you didn't get into some trouble." Applejack said, scratching her head.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh…." Pinkie rolled her eyes and then swiftly goes to her, shaking her hoof wildly. "Well apology accepted! I'm Pinkie Pie and you are you are?" Pinkie said in glee shaking her hoof while smiling and her eyes flutter. "Uh…My name's Octavia. And STOP SHAKING MY HOOF THIS WILDLY RIGHT NOW!" Octavia demanded as Pinkie Pie stopped. "That's better." She replied as she let her hoof down. "My…..she's quite posh for such a pony." Applejack said, looking at her. "You don't wanna know. But…..if you insist." Minty sighed. "Octavia is born from that poshy moshy family of Cello performers, all of them performed for Princess Celestia for 1000 years." Minty explained.

Applejack looked at Pinkie Pie who is causing quite a fuzz to Octavia, trying to get her off her hooves. "And you also know that she was supposed to perform at the Gala?" Applejack asked. "Yup. But I think Pinkie Pie somehow interrupted her and the band after she performed that 'Pony Pokey' Song." Minty said. "Gosh…..I actually never see that, All I see is Pinkie Pie using a Turntable and then stagedived into my apple cake in that time. That's quite sour apples to poor Octavia I guess." Applejack replied.

"But it will be fine since she is going to perform again. Right Right?" Pinkie asked excitedly. "Yes. And I expect you to be out of my way!" Octavia raged and pushed Pinkie Pie to the ground before she left. The other ponies helped her out. "Whoa Sugarcube, are you alright?" Applejack asked as she helped her get up. "Yeah…but what I see on Octavia's actions, I can see she somehow had a lot of mopey wopey during her fillyhood. My Pinkie Sense tells me that." Pinkie Pie said feeling a bit concerned.


	3. Part 3: Return of the Nightmare

As we now go to the Royal Gardens of Canterlot Castle, both Fluttershy and Rarity were looking at the garden area as they want to see the beautiful flowers growing there. However, Fluttershy is still scared on how will the animals will react to her after how she acted during the last Grand Galloping Gala, and it still didn't left her.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Rarity asked. "Don't tell me that you still can't forget about the gala do you?" She continued, glancing at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy is caught by surprise and looks at Rarity, but she only just let out a smile. "Oh no….I'm not that worried. Well how would I….I think Angel helped me after that. So I'm…..feeling a lot better." Fluttershy said, faking her smile.

"Oh. It's good that you're feeling better after that Gala." Rarity replied. "You should know I got the worst night ever due to that Prince. Somehow I was so dumbfounded to think about him that I never think how selfish he is in the end." Rarity continued as she picked one of the flowers using her magic and sniffed them.

"Wow…I never knew about that. And….." Fluttershy trailed off.

"And what darling?" Rarity asked her.

"Ahh….you don't wanna know." Fluttershy replied. "But I'm glad that you break with him after the gala." She continued.

"OH Puh-lease! He is not even my type of prince. My type of prince should be Chivalrous and should be kind to others. AND NOT the one who is self-centered jerk!" Rarity complained.

"Well maybe someday you will find your prince." Fluttershy said. Both ponies then saw Philomena flying towards them and lands onto the yellow Pegasus's back. "Oh Philomena…..it's been a long time." Fluttershy said as she nuzzled her.

Both Fluttershy and Rartity then saw some of the animals in the garden, staring at both of them. They were all a bit scared, knowing that Fluttershy scared them to death and she can't believe it that they were looking at her in reconciliation. "Uh…..you mean….you come here just to make me reconcile with them?" Fluttershy asks.

The Phoenix just nodded.

Fluttershy is still worried that she would scare them again just like last time. But it turned out differently as each of the animals approached them slowly, with them being sympathic and is nuzzling the pegasus. Rarity is feeling happy at this, seeing saw Fluttershy's tears of joy.

"Aww…..Fluttershy, it's a good thing they finally forgive you, after the fact you scared them." Rarity said smiling.

"Uh huh…." Fluttershy nodded as she wiped some of the tears off her face while petting one of the animals. "Philomena…thank you. I was worried that they will be mad at me when I return but then…." Fluttershy said, lost at words. "…..I was wrong. I was really wrong to scare them during the gala, I behaved badly back then." Fluttershy continued, crying a bit.

Philomena just nodded and rubbed her head onto her face to comfort her. Fluttershy let out a happy giggle while Rarity is happy to see her full of life and all happy like her normal self.

"But…..what convinced them to forgive me in this place Philomena?" Fluttershy asked the phoenix.

"Because Mr. Hayseed told me about it."

Rarity and Fluttershy looked to the source of the voice and saw Gusty, looking at them in amusement. "Actually, he told me everything on what happened during the gala and how you behaved at the animals in the garden back then. You were kinda….mad due to them ignoring you." Gusty said.

"Wait….he did?" Fluttershy said in confusion.

"Yesseree! He also told me that you were very desperate on wanting to meet with them. Maybe next time you should ask Mr. Hayseed before you do something." Gusty said. "And you also know that the animals only behave to the Princess's words too." She continued.

"Yeah, it was stupid of me to act like that during the Gala. Well…I just wanted to be friends with them. But I never knew they only listen to the Princess herself." Fluttershy said.

She almost forgot to introduce herself as Philomena spread her wings and flew into Gusty's back. "Uh….I almost forgot. I'm Fluttershy. And this is my friend Rarity." Fluttershy introduced, both ponies smiling.

"I'm Gusty. It's nice to meet you two." Gusty introduced herself.

"Thank you Ms. Gusty. Well can help you with taking care of the animals if you want." Fluttershy asked nicely. Gusty nods and the three of them go to tend with the animals for the guests visiting the gardens.

Meanwhile at Twilight's home apartment in Canterlot, Princess Luna finally got herself a warm shower to clean herself from that muk earlier. She does notice that her home isn't as grand as her usual castle she and Princess Celestia were living. It was a big ivory tower, only can accommodate a medium-sized family. Earlier on, she noticed that it has a lot of astronomy stuff and books for Twilight to read on. Luna then got out of the shower and used her telekinesis to levitate a towel and dry up her mane and tail from the excess water. She then walked into the balcony and saw both Twilight and Toola-Roola relaxing on the sofa.

"You're finished already your highness?" Toola asked.

"All clean and refreshed Toola-Roola. It's a good thing Twilight showed me to her apartment." Luna said happily as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well you're welcome you're highness, all for Princess Celestia's little sister." Twilight replied to the princess, relaxing at the sofa until her stomach grumbles. "Ooohh….all of that walking sure makes us hungry."

"I know Twi; and I just know how to fix that! I'll go prepare some special Rose and Squash flower sandwiches and some carrot juice. I'll be back in a jiffy ok?" Toola said as she stood up and goes to the kitchen to prepare some treats.

Princess Luna stood up and looked outside, the crowd celebrating on how prosperous the capital of Equestia was after thousands of years. She also listened to the bustling sound of the crowd, thinking about how happy the people were ever since she was sealed away to the moon. Still remembering some scars that she and her older sister made, she looked up the sky until Twilight Sparkle poked her back to get her attention.

"Uh Princess, are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"Yes.I'm fine Twi." Luna answered silently. She then looked at Twilight. "Is that I'm still a bit unsure on how will I handle my subjects since I cause a lot of grief on them." Luna said, saddened with her words.

"It's ok your highness. There are some things that we need to forget and some things that we need to forgive." Twilight said. "I may not be your sister, but the reason why you were sealed on the moon 1000 years ago is due to jealousy." She continued.

"I know that. But I also know that it was my stupidity to bring in Eternal Night into Equestria when that me and sis can just get along. I did learn the hard way, after you and your friends defeated me in the Everfree Forest." Luna said with a slight smile. "You guys gave me a second chance to change; to be a better pony and also….a better sister." Luna continued.

"Me?" Twilight said in confusion.

"Yes. I did learn that there are things that shouldn't be argued, like night and day. And I also learned that I shouldn't be that jealous in the first place." Luna said. "Also, like my sister, I am gonna be a good leader too."

"Well then I think you can be, since you were as wise as my mentor." Twilight laughed.

Luna laughed, both of them felt warm and happy through their hearts. "I know. Say Twilight, how do your parents feel about you living in Ponyville?" Luna asks.

Twilight sighed at this. "Well your highness, sometimes they feel worried about me. Mom always mails me every time asking me if I'm hurt or my horn is broken or I got with a serious argument with Spike…..everything." Twilight explains. "I rarely visit my parents here in Canterlot every 2 months. My mom always gets a bit overprotective sometimes and wants me not to leave." Twilight said.

"Well you are lucky to have parents. Celestia acts like a big sister and a mom at the same time. But sometimes she always gets a bit OVERPROTECTIVE. She tells me to read these scrolls, write this new law, must stop playing too much video games, and also that I shouldn't live in jam sandwiches alone." Luna replied. "In fact, she somewhat cares for me even when she act like a strict pony sometimes."

Twilight only just smiled, thinking about what she said makes her think about how much her parents miss her for the past few years when she started studying magic for Princess Celestia. She felt a bit homesick thinking about this until they saw Toola-Roola levitating some sandwiches and glasses of carrot juice she made.

"Back already?" Twilight asked.

"Yup. And I just made some delicious Rose and Squash flower sandwiches. Want some?" Toola asked.

Both Twilight and Luna looked at her as she heard their stomachs rumble. "Ehehehe…..I think we need to eat your highness. We're gonna need all of that energy later on the castle ball." Twilight sheepishly laughed.

"You're right. Well, let's eat girls. We got a party to attend soon!"

Things do go well for Twilight and Princess Luna, but for Rainbow Dash, it wasn't that easy. At the Canterlot Royal Practice Grounds, Rainbow Dash is competing against Spitfire, the leader of The Wonderbolts. The rest of the members were watching both pegasi compete as Dash swiftly overtakes Spitfire in the last obstacles.

"What's the matter Spitfire? Too old to keep up with this Pegasus?" Dash teasingly said.

"Oh no….I'm not gonna let my age get ahead of me!" Spitfire said.

Spitfire catches up in a zip, overtaking Rainbow Dash in a flash. Rainbow Dash can't help it but open her eyes wide on Spitfire's speed. Rainbow Dash dodges a large cloud and makes a detour, slowly picking up some speed. Spitfire didn't notice where have Rainbow gone to until Rainbow Dash mysteriously overtakes Spitfire again, using that big cloud as a shortcut. Spitfire was amused on this turn of events as both pegasi were now approaching the homestretch. The other Wonderbolt members were watching the whole race as well as cheering on who will win in the end. Both competitive Pegasi were now neck and neck and looked at the finish line, accelerating their speeds and making sure either one of them will win.

"Hey Dash, I don't think you will overtake me this time." Spitfire said laughing.

"Oh yeah, seems you're getting slower on your old age." Rainbow said.

"I encountered a lot of pegasi like you who were this competitive in terms of speed. And I overtook them by surprise Rainbow Dash. You're the first Pegasus to somehow match my speed. But…" Spitfire replied and winked, then suddenly dashes into sub-light speed with a fiery trail behind her until she reaches the finish line. Rainbow Dash jaw dropped at the sudden burst and got into the finish line second. Spitfire lands down on the ground with the rest of the Wonderbolts cheering on her win. Rainbow lands down too, disappointed.

"I….I lost. AAAHHH! I was this close on beating my idol…" Rainbow Dash said in defeat.

Spitfire walked to Rainbow Dash and pats her on the shoulders. She is happy that she had a good competition on their friendly race. "Don't worry Rainbow. Maybe someday when you're trained enough you can overtake me in another race and become a Wonderbolt. For now, you're still inexperienced and young to be one." Spitfire said.

"And if I did get into the Wonderbots soon in this year's auditions, I'll be living the dream! I'msoexcitedI'msoexcitedI'msoexcitedI'msoexcitedI'msoexcitedI'msoexcitedI'msoexcited I'msoexcitedI'msoexcited…." Rainbow Dash said with excitement as she jumped up and down like a hyperactive filly.

Spitfire laughed as she saw Dash in extreme excitement. "OH well….maybe someday..."

As they day goes on as planned, the ponies in Canterlot all gathered in the ceremony square, a place in Canterlot where some important events were being celebrated besides the Grand Galloping Gala. All the ponies from all over Canterlot partied to the music and beat DJ-P0N-3 provided as they were waiting for Princess Luna's speech for this year's Foundation Day. Twilight and her friends were there also, excited.

"Well girls, I guess this is the first time we all had fun." Twilight said, dancing to the beat.

"If you know better, I just won the best bronco bucker in this year's Rodeo Twi. Y'all should have seen me there if you had the chance." Applejack replied dancing.

"Well we wish we could see it but we need to escort Princess Luna to Twilight's apartment so she could get cleaned up. She had a bit of accident earlier." Toola said.

"It wasn't a big accident Toola." Twilight replied.

Fluttershy only just listened to the beat. "Um….well I'm happy today as well. Me, Rarity and Gusty played with the garden animals. I should have known better that they only listen to the Princess."

"And you should have seen Rarity's face, she is kinda mad when some of them ruined her mane." Gusty giggled.

"Don't remind me of those darlings. You know how much time I spend conditioning my beautiful mane and tail." Rarity said, shivering on that.

"Let's say I didn't know that." Twilight replied.

"Good." Rarity said.

The girls laughed as they keep on dancing and listening to the beat. The ponies then looked up and saw the glorious aerial performance of The Wonderbolts as they showcased their impressive aerial moves. The crowd cheered at them and saw an amazing dive done by Spitfire, followed by a blazing trail behind her which is the same one she did earlier during the race. The crowd goes in a full awe on the sudden move Spitfire made and even Twilight is amused on the Wonderbolt's performance.

"Wooooow. I never knew Spitfire can do that move." Minty said in awe.

The ponies then saw a rainbow streak in the sky as everyone then saw something those they never seen before: a Sonic Rainboom. The crowd cheered on while Twilight and her friends knew who made that trick.

"And so…Rainbow Dash likes to show off again is she?" Applejack said.

"Yup she does. But her Sonic Rainboom this time is a lot more beautiful than the one we saw at Cloudsdale." Twilight replied.

Everyone nodded. Rarity then noticed something missing from the crowd.

"Well darlings, I wonder where's Pinkie Pie? She should be here right now for the party." Rarity wondered.

"Who cares? These performances are awesome!" Minty said dancing.

"Rarity, I was wondering about that as well….she is never late at parties like this." Twilight wondered.

Little they know…Pinkie Pie was running around the city square, finding her way to the Ceremonial Grounds. She somehow lost focus on what's going on until she looked at the Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash made during the aerial show event.

"Oooohh…why I had to be this lost in focus? I almost goofed and forgot about the Raise the Moon Ceremony Princess Luna's gonna do! Figures!" Pinkie Pie said, running around the city square and finding her way into the grounds. She was in haste until she heard a familiar voice at one of the city's buildings. Pinkie Pie stopped running and went to the source of the voice. It was a white ivory building with a sigh that says "The Royal Strings". Pinkie Pie saw it was still open, even to the fact it was a holiday. She went inside the store and looked around.

Pinkie Pie was amazed on how many musical instruments were in sale and how well they are made. She also heard that familiar voice also, coming behind the counter door. "No no no no…. I can't listen to someone's gossip. It's a big no no for Pinkie." Pinkie Pie said to herself until she heard someone screaming and ranting back there as in it was related to something important. Pinkie Pie was saddened at this and heard the door opens as Octavia came out from the room she's in, somehow in tears as left the shop in tears. Seeing this, Pinkie is saddened on what happened to until she saw an older gray pony with the same mane and tail color as Octavia's except for his cutie mark, which is represented by an accordion. He saw Pinkie.

"Uh….miss…did you just hear everything?" The older pony asked.

"What? No silly! I never heard anything at all!" Pinkie Pie said, faking her smile. "Ooooooooooooohhhhhh….oh look at the time! I need to go somewhere to see the Raise the Moon Ceremony! Well then…" Pinkie Pie said and left the shop in a flash.

The storeowner sighed. "Girls…."

As Pinkie Pike finally left the shop, she then tries to find Octavia and see where she goes. Pinkie Pie looked everywhere in the main city square and then in the southern part of the city, feeling worried about the pony she saw at the shop. As she did a quick turn into the park, Pinkie heard Octavia's voice, crying somewhere. Pinkie Pie then closed her eyes and listened to see where she is crying, ignoring the bustling noises of the ponyfolk around her as she concentrated on one pony. As she opened her eyes, she then went west of the park until she reached to the place where she saw Octavia crying.

Octavia herself is sitting down a bench, crying and moping on what happened earlier at the shop. Her long mane is soaked with her own tears and she is very depressed on what happened to her earlier, ever murmuring words that she can only understand. Pinkie Pie feels concerned about her as she went to Octavia and smiled. "Hey there!" Pinkie Pie greeted with a smile.

Octavia stopped crying and looked at Pinkie Pie smiling at her. "Why…are you here?" Octavia asked, sniffing.

"Well…because I see that you were a bit sadey wadey there Octavia." Pinkie Pie said before her happy tone changed to her concerned one. "What's the itty-bitty matter? I just overheard you and your father arguing about something."

"It's not of your business." Octavia said while looking away.

"It IS now. And I hear it's heartbreaking to hear your shop being closed down due to too many debts." Pinkie Pie said.

Octavia remained silent on what Pinkie said.

"Look…I don't know what your problem with me is….but I can help you." Pinkie Pie replied.

"For WHAT? Ruining my life once more you pink troublemaker!" Octavia shouted harshly at her. "It's your fault why my band didn't perform for the Gala due to your childish behavior! I haven't got a chance to perform to Princess Celestia either! My mom died a long time ago and both I and dad were keeping out shop afloat! We are also trying to pay out debts also!"

"Oh come on! I wasn't aware back then. I never expected that the Gala is very posh so I just kicked up a notch in there. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Pinkie Pie said worryingly.

"Well it's TOO LATE NOW, STUPID PIE!" Octavia said. "Now due to your stupidity, my family's lineage is ruined, I haven't performed for the Princess and lastly, my only home….YES! My only home is going to close down! Now I and my dad will end up and in the streets ALL! BECAUSE! OF! YOU! I feel sick of your actions! And now you're concerned about me? FOR WHAT? TELL ME!" Octavia said harshly while tearing up.

Pinkie was concerned about her but somehow hurt on the words she said. Even though her words hurt Pinkie a bit, she can't say that Octavia is more hurt about her life. This reminded Pinkie Pie about herself, when she was raised on a rock farm until she experienced true happiness for the first time, but enduring a lot of pain also while growing up. Pinkie's mane and tail became straight as she became more serious about the situation. "Octavia I want you to listen to me please." Pinkie tries to say something but Octavia ignored her as she kept crying. "Octavia! C'mon!" Pinkie tries to convince her again, but it has no avail. This almost reached to her point of anger and did something that Pinkie never did. She raised her right hoof a bit and gives Octavia a serious hoofslap to her face! Octavia felt serious pain due to Pinkie's hoofslap as the pink pony is somehow angry with a bit of tears running down her eyes. Pinkie Pie herself looked at the earth pony face to face.

"LISTEN HERE OCTAVIA! You're not the only one who experienced this kind of pain!" Pinkie Pie said as she is tearing up. Octavia can't help but look at her. "You think you're the only one whose mother died? You think your family has this much debt? You think I can't understand your feelings? Well you were wrong. Octavia, I suffered the same as you did! I lost someone important in my life and I can't get it no matter how hard I tried!" Pinkie said harshly and sadly.

"Pinkie Pie…..I…" Octavia said, a bit lost on words.

"Look Octavia, my life wasn't like this when I was a filly! I used to work on my family's rock farm, farming rocks so we can sell it. There's no giggling, no smiling and my life is terrible. My grandma passed away too back then. I remember her the same way as I did back then *sniff* and she was very kind and gentle. My mom said that when she smiles, she makes everyone around her happy… I vaguely remember that she makes jokes and also likes to cook but…when she died, everyone in my family cried, even me." Pinkie said crying.

"I had no idea that someone in your family died too." Octavia said.

"Well you do now. What is worse, dad can't bear on her lost. That forced him to make my family work harder and wants me to work all day to harvest all the rocks. It was hard…..and it hurts. My family never experienced true happiness after she died, even I do and I became seriously sad without her. But…when Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom hit me, I started to feel the happiness coming back, just like when Granny Pie is still alive. I threw my very own party to make my parents and my sisters experience that happiness again…..back when she was still alive." Pinkie Pie said, sniffing. "I knew that time Granny Pie is watching over me. And I remember her last words too." She continued.

"Her last words?" Octavia said.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yes. Granny Pie said…..that 'you mustn't lose the smile given to you'. It means you need to be happy, even in situations like this." Pinkie said, wiping her own tears.

Octavia was touched on what Pinkie Pie said. She knew that she wanted to become famous and to make her family prosper. But this got over her head due to the situation she and her dad they're in. She somewhat forgot about how to smile, only focusing on practicing her cello and forgot to interact with her fellow bandmates. She only focused on wanting to be famous, but then when she realized she cannot do it to grasp true happiness; she then realized that sometimes some things in the world cannot last forever.

"Pinkie Pie…I…uh….. I'm sorry if I acted so rudely earlier. Is that well….I'm struggling with my life and it's hard. My mom would have been disappointed at me when she was still alive. So does my dad." Octavia said sadly.

"It's ok…sometimes we all go through some hardships. We can't make it go away…" Pinkie Pie said as her hair became poofy again. "All we can do to go through it and hope for the best."

"Th….thanks Pinkie Pie." Octavia smiled. "Maybe I should apologize to dad on what happened earlier."

"From what I hear, it was a bad fight due to your career is it?" Pinkie said.

"Yeah…" Octavia replied and stood up.

Pinkie Pie then looked at the sky as the sun is about to set, signaling the beginning of the Raise the Moon ceremony. "Holey Moley! I almost forgot that I need to be with my friends to see Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie said in a gasp.

"We still have time Pinkie! I know a shortcut to the Ceremonial Grounds. Now come on Silly Pie!" Octavia said as she started to run.

"Hey! Wait for meeeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie said as she followed Octavia. She knew now that she brought her smile back as they were now racing to reach the Ceremonial Grounds.

Back at the grounds, the girls were still enjoying the party. Twilight Sparkle knows it's now sunset and sooner or later, Princess Luna will come and raise the moon to begin the night. "Well its sunset girls. But I still wonder where Pinkie Pie went." Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about her Twi. Maybe sooner or later she'll pop out of nowhere and won't miss this." Applejack said as she dances.

"But it's too bad that Princess Celestia won't be here. Being sick really gets into your mane sometimes." Minty said, shivering on that thought.

"Well if you do say…" Rarity said, being surrounded by several stallions. "…coming here in Canterlot once again is a good idea."

"And at least it was a good day for all of us." Fluttershy replied.

"You said it." Gusty replied as the girls agreed.

The girls kept dancing to the tunes until the music stopped. DJ-P0N-3 intentionally stopped her tunes as the ponies saw a gold Chariot going towards the ceremonial grounds and landed in the center. Riding the chariot as Princess Luna, whose crown is been change for her appearance on the Raise the Moon ceremony. Everypony bowed down in front of her as Luna stepped down from the chariot and smiled as she walked to the stage. She looked around and tapped the mic. "Ok everypony, you can stand up now." Luna said.

Everypony stood up on her words. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire arrived at the ceremonial grounds after their aerial performance as well as Pinkie Pie and Octavia. Twilight noticed them. "Whoa. I guess you guys were late." Twilight said.

"Sorry Twilight. I just need to talk to somepony about something. And Octavia did understand." Pinkie Pie said and looks at the stage. "Hey! Is it time for the raise the moon thingy already?"

"Yup!" Rainbow said.

As the ponies quieted down, Luna then cleared her throat and looked at her subjects. "Greetings my fellow subjects. I am really happy that you all attended to this year's Foundation Day. As you know, my sister worked hard on making this city one of the best places in all of Equestria. Well….at least after I was banished 1000 years ago." Luna said and chuckled. The crowd chuckled too as Luna cleared her throat and tapped on the mic again. "*ahem* And speaking about my older sister, I am sorry to announce that my older sister and founder of the City of Canterlot, Princess Celestia, won't attend this year's event."

There is a huge groan from the audience.

"But my sister told me that I was given the full authority to manage this year's event. And you can say it wasn't this easy right anypony?" Luna replied.

"Oh princess….why you say that now?" Toola said as she facehoofed.

"I am glad that the whole event goes on smoothly. I am sure that everypony enjoyed the sights and sounds of the busy capital. But I would be glad too that everypony were to greet my older sister too. If she wasn't this sick." Luna said. "So now the day is ending, it's time to begin the night as I now, will now raise the moon into the sky….just like what I did 1000 years ago." Luna continued as her horn starts to glow. She then flapped her wings and then focused her powers as the sun completely sets down and the moon starts to rise to the sky. The stars also starts to appear one by one as Luna focused her powers to fill the night sky with the beautiful stars and a beautiful moon illuminating the sky. The audience was amazed on how well she did raise the moon, just like Celestia did during her absence.

"Wow…that is one good way to begin the night." Octavia said.

"And a good way to paaaaaartey!" Pinkie Pie said in excitement.

"Pinkie's right, the real party starts when it's all dark and good ol' Rainbow Dash is showcasing her spectacular moves!" Rainbow replied.

"More like going to that 'secret butt fun' you always tell us?" Applejack said looking at Rainbow Dash.

The girls laughed on what Applejack said.

"I guess everything goes on incredibly well as we expected." Twilight said.

Luna was amazed that the audience liked how she begins the night and was amazed on her powers. "Thank you everypony, and thank you for accepting me again after what I did 1000 years ago. Now it's time to….." Luna said as her speech cut off by an unknown laugh. Everypony were confused who is laughing on Luna's speech and Twilight Sparkle can feel something that is not natural until she saw seven cloaked figures looking at Luna.

"What's the meaning of this?" Luna asked harshly.

"Oh, did we interrupt your stupid speech your highness?" One of the cloaked figures said. "Well it's BETTER that way."

"You're Highness!" Toola said as she went on stage and stared on the mysterious figures. Twilight and the others followed. "What do you want with Princess Luna?" Toola said demandingly.

"I don't know who are you people but what on hay do you want with her?" Twilight asked, feeling some evil aura coming from them.

"Yeah! What do you want with the Princess?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh. So you foals don't even recognize me at all? Well then…..let me refresh your simple pony minds then!" The first cloaked figure said as evil energy surges from each and every one of the seven cloaked figures as their cloaks starts to disappear. As Twilight and the others were all arms, they were then shocked on the identity of the cloaked figures.

The first one is a unicorn pony similar to Twilight Sparkle, but having a lot darker colors and an identical cutie mark like Twilight's. The second one is an earth pony, somewhat similar to Applejack but having a red body, green mane and tail and a different cutie mark. The third one is Pegasus pony like Rainbow Dash but only having the colors of the aurora instead of the rainbow and a fang sticking out of her mouth. The fourth one is an earth pony with a similar appearance like Pinkie Pie, but her colors are different; her mane and tail is colored light pink. Her cutie mark is a lot different from the original Pinkie Pie: having Two blue balloons and one yellow balloon surrounded by blue and yellow confetti instead of the usual Two blue balloons and one yellow balloon with curved strings. The fifth one is a Pegasus pony who looks like Fluttershy, but only having black mane and tail. The sixth one is a unicorn pony who has a similar appearance to Rarity, but only having an all-white body, mane and tail and brilliant orange eyes.

However….the seventh one is something that shocked Luna, Twilight and the girls. She is a pegasus-unicorn with a black body, green cat eyes, a mane and tail composed of stardust and the same cutie mark as Princess Luna. Everyone was in shocked on whom are they facing, Especially Luna herself….

"NIGHTMARE MOON?"


End file.
